


And One Plus One Makes Three

by lillianmmalter



Series: Sleepless Nights [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillianmmalter/pseuds/lillianmmalter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn’t ready. They weren’t ready. They’d barely even talked about it. Just a couple of off-handed conversations about <em>someday</em> and <em>but I like your ears</em> and the unspoken hope that they’d have enough time together for someday to actually happen. Neither of them were planning for someday to happen <em>now</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And One Plus One Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my fic "Sleepless Nights", but if you haven't it read it yet and don't want your heart ripped out, this one can easily stand alone.

Peggy’s first reaction was pure, gut-wrenching terror.

She wasn’t ready. They weren’t ready. They’d barely even talked about it. Just a couple of off-handed conversations about _someday_ and _but I like your ears_ and the unspoken hope that they’d have enough time together for someday to actually happen. Neither of them were planning for someday to happen _now_.

But she hadn’t bled for two months.

It was something she got used to occasionally happening during the war; it was a stressful, taxing time and rations weren’t always sufficient to the body’s wants and needs. She’d panicked the first time, irrationally convinced she was pregnant despite not having touched a man that way in more than two years, until another one of the girls attached to her unit crowed about being in a similar situation herself, frankly relieved to have one less thing to worry about. Peggy came to appreciate her philosophy.

But the war was over. Peggy was married and very frequently touched her husband that way. 

And she hadn’t bled for two months.

Even in her state of panicked terror - an uncomfortable and frankly unfamiliar feeling - Peggy managed to avoid thinking about it, doing anything about it, for a full two days before she finally made the doctor’s appointment to confirm what she knew to be true. 

She was pregnant.

It took her another day to work up the nerve to tell Daniel.

He knew something was bothering her. No matter how good she was in the field, she could never seem to convincingly lie to him. He didn’t say anything, but he touched her more than usual, light grazes of the hand to the small of her back or her shoulder as they went about their days. Soft kisses to the side of her neck or the apple of her cheek as they made dinner together in their tiny kitchen. His arm, somehow more secure around her when they went to bed at night. It was the gentlest interrogation she had ever been a part of, and she marveled at its effectiveness.

Calmer now than when she first suspected her new state of affairs, Peggy thought about opening the subject with some light conversation about how many kids Daniel might want to have or what he imagined their children might look like or act like. Then the horrible thought that maybe he didn’t want children at all popped into her head and she fretted about just what that would mean for them as a couple, as a team at work, what that would mean for her as an expectant mother.

He smiled at her from across the office and she blushed at her own ridiculousness, warmed by the light in his eyes as he looked at her. She had to stop herself from placing a hand low on her abdomen and grinning like a fool.

Later in the day, she thought about springing it on him by giving him a gift of a baby rattle or some booties, which is how her mother told her father about Michael and her, but doing that would involve stepping out to buy said baby things and they were working together too closely on their most recent case for her to convincingly disappear for an hour or so for the second day in a row. He was already suspicious about her doctor’s appointment.

Oh lord, she’d have to go and buy baby things. Clothes and a pram and some sort of crib. What else did babies need? Nappies? Bottles? Would she need bottles or would breastfeeding be enough? Could she breastfeed and still work? And what about toys? How many toys would a baby actually play with? Why did they need so many things? The thought of it all put her right off thinking about it for the rest of the afternoon. She didn’t think anyone noticed her sudden dash to the loo to retch into the toilet. Or her subsequent aversion to the stale coffee mugs that were practically standard SSR issue for all agents regardless of the time of day. That was going to be a problem if it lasted through her entire pregnancy.

On the ride home from work Peggy thought about telling Daniel over dinner, perhaps after he had a glass of scotch to relax, but they never got around to actually having dinner after he offered her a massage and she couldn’t help turning it into something a little more… athletic. The man did have absolutely magical hands.

Peggy lay awake after Daniel fell asleep, as sated and relaxed as he was, but she cursed herself for another missed opportunity to tell him. She had to do it soon or she feared she’d let it slip when they were pursuing a suspect, or worse, to someone other than Daniel. He deserved to be the very first to know.

She told him the next morning over breakfast. Or rather, she blurted it out just as he was about to take a bite of waffle.

“I’m pregnant.”

His jaw hung slack as he stared at her, his fork still held unthinkingly up near his mouth.

“What?” he asked after a long moment of unbearable silence. Peggy straightened her shoulders and placed her hands demurely in her lap.

“I’m with child.” He blinked at her. “Your child,” she said when he still didn’t say anything. She expected him to come back at her with some quip about hoping it was his, but he didn’t.

“You...”

“We’re having a baby, Daniel. Please say something more than a single syllable long.”

He put down his fork and a slow smile started to spread across his face until he was beaming at her. He looked about ready to leap out of his seat.

“We’re having a baby?”

“Yes,” she said, the bubble of anxiety in her gut dissolving into a happy fizz at his look of jubilation. 

“We’re having a baby!” he shouted, and practically threw himself out of his chair. He quickly worked his way around the table to get to her, his left hand balancing him on the table as he went. When he got close enough she gave him a mischievous smile and pulled him into her lap. He laughed in surprise, then took the opportunity to snog her breathless. She wasn’t about to object.

They were going to have a baby. They’d be a family, undeniable to anyone who looked at them. It wasn’t just the rings on their fingers or the vows they made to each other anymore, they were going to have a completely new person who belonged to both of them, who would link them together forever in a way nothing else could.

Suddenly Peggy looked forward to the prospect of this new life inside her with a ferocity that left her off balance and made her glad she was sitting down, pinned by her husband’s weight. She hummed into his mouth and gripped him tighter.

Daniel pulled back from the kiss, a disconcerted look on his face.

“Darling?”

“We don’t have room for a baby,” he said numbly. “Peggy, where are we gonna put a nursery?”

Peggy felt the blood drain from her face. Their house was a two bedroom bungalow, and the second bedroom was shoved full of two desks and a rickety bookcase.

They looked at each other with big eyes.

“We have to get a bigger house,” they said together, then laughed.

They were definitely not ready for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Ellix, who cracked me up last night with the comment that thinking about buying baby clothes makes her want to retch as well.
> 
> Thanks also to sheron who wanted a bit more of Peggy's POV in "Sleepless Nights" and therefore inspired this. I don't quite have it in me to write about her reactions to the darker moments just now.


End file.
